particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Economy of Dorvik
Dorvik's GDP is 1,195,384,785,096 DDO, and its GDP per capita is 14,547 DDO. Of the GDP, just under 10% is government and 14.5% is investment. The currency is the Dorvikian Dolgar. Agriculture Certain parts of Dorvik are noted for their food products. Atria does not export large amounts of food to other parts of Dorvik, but it does grow many root crops like beets. Dorvan is often considered the breadbasket of Dorvik, and produces the large part of the nation's bread and dairy products. Although not known for agriculture, Mothar has a thriving fishing industry, that provides fish not just to Dorvik but to other nations in the area as well, like Kirlawa. (Fish is not easily exported further afield, as it tends to go rotten.) Education & Innovation Generally the Dorvish public education system offers high quality education and is supported with some private schools, mainly in Dorvan county. The system has enjoyed strong funding and support of the people & majority of political parties. Dorvik has several notable universities, like the University of Fairfax, and some important two-year colleges, like Kananuvu College. Haldor University is home to the Hebb-Olding Institute, Dorvik's leader in psychology studies. Ost College's Curtz School of Science is an important scientific institution. Manufacturing & Industry Textiles Commercial textile manufacturing is almost nonexistant in Dorvik; most clothing is imported, and the rest is handmade, especially in poor rural areas. Clothing design is also uncommon, and many clothing-design students study abroad and do not return to Dorvik. Raw Materials 's interior]] Dorvik is fortunate enough to sit on a large iron-rich continental shield. Iron is most prevalent in southern Dorvik (e.g. Vinisk and Miktar have major mining plants run by such companies as RRX, VPJ and First Mines) However, mining tends to be more damaging to the environment than other industries. Recently a large network of caves was found in inland Miktar which appeared to have a large quantity of opal in it. However, as this area is heavily forested and not easily accessible, the caves have not been explored fully, and the extent of the opal source is unknown. Heavy & Technology Industry ]] Steelworking and appliance manufacturing are big industries, having grown out of the old blacksmithing trade common in Dorvik. There is only one major car manufacturer, Vorke, which is most famous for its station wagons like the SX model. Probably the biggest heavy industry corporation is TXJ Inc., most known for their Spinzone brand of washing mashines. Topso is an important chemical company, and is Artania's largest producer of Ammonia. Meanwhile, HOB TECH is the leader in such areas as microchips, TVs, VCRs, and computers. Escon Enterprises is major chemical grouping which belongs to top 5 in whole Artania. At the start of 2350's new technology & electronics industry had started to form due to strong economic growth and higher standard of living, currently being medium-sized industrial sector. About 2/3 of technology & electronics industry is made up from manufacturing & assembly sector where as 1/3 is made up from research & development, partion which comes bigger in the future. Keynes Technologies is major producer & developer of modern industrial machinery in north Artania, regarded as the flagship of Dorvish technology industry. Services Retail Dorvik has a strong retail sector, based in commercial districts of cities like Fairfax and Langton. In more rural areas, retail is not very common, and individual communities are more self-sufficent. Big-box retailers like First Supermarkets, tend to be popular only in Kordusia; smaller ones, like First express, are common in Dorvan. Kananuvu is the location of Minamikai Mall, longest strip mall in Dorvik. Financial The Dorvish financial sector has become moderately sized due to strong economic growth, increase of foreign investments and people's grown need to get high quality life. Many investment, accounting, insurance and banking companies have been established such as Irwing Insurance & Investments and Peckingham Accounting, not to mention major Commercial Bank of Largonia which focuses on enterprise services. Interest rates have been relatively low during past few years and apartment loans are on the rise but also private retirement insurances. Private Health Care & Welfare Services Dorvik also has small, but quickly growing private health care & welfare service sector as the number of retirees is on the rise and better standard of living has raised the consumption of private services. Even though the public health care is high quality, some people regard private health care quicker and more effective in performing special operations. Media Print Media Newspapers and Magazines There are a number of notable Dorvish newspapers. There are two main national-level Dorvish newspapers: *'Dorvik Daily News' - The oldest continually-running newspaper in Dorvik, the DDN is still highly regarded. It tries to remain politically neutral, and does not endorse candidates. *'Dorvik Times' - A newer newspaper, the Dorvik Times recently surpassed the DDN for total readership. It tends to support the DCMLU parties, although most consider it generally centrist. It is the leader for Gossip and Sports news. There are also county and city newspapers. Some are nationally read, including: *'Fairfax Press' (in English and Lormann) - Emphasizing right-wing views (e.g. almost all MPD news can be read from Fairfax Press), topics concern mostly politics and the economy. The Fairfax Press is read throughout Dorvan county. *'Dargun Daily' - The Dargun Daily supported the Socialistic Left until their collapse. They now largely support the Liberal-Socialists. *'Haldor News' - This newspaper was formerly very supportive of the Green Coalition (VolksUnie), but has recently been very supportive of the rightist government. *'Dorvan Daily' - Owned by the same publishing company as the Dargun Daily, it tends to be solidly left-wing. Additionally, there are a number of politically-based newspapers and news-magazines: *'The Left' - Official publication of the DCMLU. *'Top Right' - Although not officially belonging to any party, Top Right strongly supports the Patriotic Conservatives and Moderate Party Hard-Liners. *'The Moderate' - Official publication of the Moderate Party of Dorvik Endorsements News Services These Newspapers are supplied by a number of news services, including: *'Dorvik Information Service' - Officially state-run, it largely provides government-related news. *'Artanian News Company' - A multi-national private news service, the ANC is generally neutral, and reports about global and important major national events. *'Petersen News Service' - The most common news service, privately owned by Dorvish media tycoon Christer Petersen, it is politically neutral. Broadcast Media Radio There are 1248 radio stations in Dorvik*. Of these stations, most are in loose affiliations which use the same trademarks but are not united companies. The exception is Radio Free Dorvik, the founding group in Radio Free Terra, which also broadcasts in places like Kirlawa and Hobrazia. RFT also "subcontracts" some of its shows to other networks. There is a large independent-radio movement, and independent "community stations" can be heard across Dorvik. * *This number used to be higher, peaking at 2496. However, in 2339 legislation was passed banning non-government radio; the number of stations dropped from 2496 to just 50. This law was repealed in 2348; however, Dorvik's radio system has not fully rebounded. TV There are also 309 television stations in Dorvik. Of these, 245 are cable "stations", which must be registered by county; this means there are 49 cable networks, most of which are owned by one of the large broadcasters. The remaining 64 stations are broadcast stations, and can be received without cable service. This number was higer before the 2339-2348 banning of non-governmental broadcast media. Although TV did not take as hard a hit as radio, it still is much smaller than it used to be, and the independent-television movement effectively died out. There are several broadcast networks: *There are two national television networks, TVDorvik in English and LVDorvik in Lormann. They have 16 affiliates each. *National Broadcasting (NB), the largest, is only in English and has stations in all towns of notbale size. It has 11 affiliates. Politically, it tends to be conservative. *Dorvik Broadcasting (DB) is the centre of a large entertainment empire and boradcasts only in English. It has 9 affiliates. It is generally considered centre-leftist. *Lormann Media is the largest Lormann-language network, and broadcasts across Dorvik, with 8 affiliates. It is notable for carrying Lormann-language soap operas, first popularized by Kananuvu's Joan Kirim on the show Farsair. It tends to be very solid-right. *Vilorm is the second Lormann-language broadcaster, but it is confined to Dorvan and Mothar. It has 4 broadcast stations. It is solidly pro-DCMLU. Telecoms Dorvik has a strong telephone industry which also exports some telephones to Kirlawa and also controls internet service. Mobile service is still mostly controlled by First Mobile of Hobrazia but state-owned Dorvish Telecom formed in the start of 2350's has already got 35 % market share and there's vigorous fight between these two. Competition between service providers is tough too, major ones being Dorvik Communications, Markovich's and Petersen Link whose competition has been quite profitable for consumers. The internet country code is .dk. Tourism . The boat in the background was made locally]] Resorts are common in Largonia, as are related services like airlines and boat sales. In fact, the boating industry is a big part of Largonia's economy, and high-quality boats are produced in small towns along the coast. Tourism has increased throughout the country due to tourist trap programs and vast PR-campaign throughout Artania. Transportation By Air Dorvik has four main airlines: *National Dorvik Airlines (NDA) is older and larger. It serves all of Dorvik, but is based most in Dorvan and northern Atria. It was nationalised under the Communists, but has since been reprivatised. It has taken a hit in profits and market share in recent years due to competition from Dorvik Airlink and low-cost carriers. *North Artania Air Transport (NAAT) and its subsidiery Dorvik Airlink constitute the second largest airline in Dorvik. NAAT is mostly an international airline servicing destinations through the world with a focus on major Artanian routes. It's main presence within Dorvik is flying between its major hubs in Fairfax and Langton. Dorvik Airlink provides flights to most major cities in Dorvik and some international destinations from its hubs in Fairfax, Langton and Piso Straits. *DorvikAir serves all of Dorvik, but is primarily used to bring vacationers from around Dorvik to the resorts of Largonia. It is most notable for its extensive Lormann-language service, and has consequently been making headway in Dorvan. *JetGreen is the only major low-cost carrier in Dorvik. It was formed from the merger of three smaller airlines: Jet, which was a rock-bottom-cost-carrier, and provided most of the planes to the new company (it was notorious for its lack of leg room); Green-Rainbow Airways, an ariline that used whatever means possible to make itself environmentally-friendly, and charged high prices in order to buy pollution credits; and Air Dargun, a small charter carrier that served routes from Dargun International Airport to the rest of Dorvik. All major cities and some towns have airports. There are five international airports, in Langton, Kordaw*, Fairfax, Dargun*, and Paddock* (*asterisked airports are run by the largest Dorvish airport operator, Hokraiv AirPort). There are a number of smaller domestic ones. Smaller towns often have a small, unpaved runway. There are also several heliports, normally associated with the emergency-services system. In total, the Dorvish air system handles over 120 million passengers a year. By Rail ]] Rail travel, while never having a major market share, is a popular tourist activity. Scenic train rides through the inland of Miktar or Kordusia are often a cheaper alternative to a stay at a Largonian resort. Fairfax has the most extensive metro system in Dorvik, constructed in the 2170s and 80s. It consists of two lines, one each running along the north and south banks, and the short Green Line, connecting the banks, completed in 2191. There is also a small rural train service in Dorvan, run by "First Transport". Private train companies provide all rail services in Dorvik and there's major train operator "Dorvish Railways" which has only little competition in nation-wide rail traffic, but much tougher one at local level. By Water Ferry services are commmon around Dorvik, and are the primary link of the two sides of Fairfax; PF Ferries serves short hops in Kordusia. Longer ferry rides are available between the two islands and the mainland. They normally cost about the same as a mid-to-low priced airline ticket on the same route, but have the added bonus of being able to bring a car. By Road Dorvik has an extensive road network, although patches in rural areas can be poorly maintained. Always bring an up-to-date road map. Notice that all signs are written in English and Lormann: in Dorvan, Lormann is the same size above English, whereas in the other provinces, it is below and smaller, significantly so in Miktar and southern Kordusia. Buses are available in Dorvan, where there are two expressways circumnavigating the islands, DO1 on the North Island and DO2 on the South Island. Employee Unions There is an extensive union structure in Dorvik. The TUC (Trade Union Congress) is the prime body uniting unions. AGENDA Represents people who work in public services and the voluntary sector: *NUT (National Union of Teachers) *ATL (Association of Teachers and Lecturers) *YWU (Youth Workers Union) *FSA (Fire Service Association) *NUMW (National Union of Mine Workers) *Prison Officers Union(POU) *Society of Radiographers (SoR) *MHV Prospect (Mental Health Volunteers) *CHARITY (Union of charity workers) *Vetinary Service Workers (VSW) UNITY Largest Union group: *Public and Commercial Services Union (PCSU) *Professionals Managers and Specialists (IPMS) *National Union of Marine, Aviation and Shipping Transport Officers (NUMAST) *National Union of Dorvish Students (NUDS) *Independent Transport Workers (ITP : For those working in the private sector) *EAGLE (Represents Airline Pilots) *Actors Guild (AG) *Entertainment Industry Association (EIA) *Communication Workers Union (CWU) *Alliance of Dorvish Bank and Accountancy Workers (ADBAW) *Union of Independent Postal workers (UIPW) *Public and Commercial Services Union (PCS) *Society of Dorvish Writers and Journalists (SDWJ) *Association of Professional, Executive, Clerical and Computer Staff (APEX) *Independent Doctors Association (IDA) COMMUNITY Represents those working in state led industries: *COSMO (represents those employed in the DSA) *RMT (National Union of State Rail, Maritime and Transport Workers) *POST (Represents state postal workers) *Doctors Guild (DG) *Workers Union of the DHS (NU-DHS) *National Union of Ambukence Drivers (NUAD) UNISON A small grouping of agricultural, environmental and cultural unions: *Museum and Heritage Alliance (MHA) *National Farmers Union (NFU) *Association of Agricultural Workers (AAW) *Environmental Chemical Process Engineers, Chemists and Operations Union (ECPECOU) *Associated Society of Agricultural and Environmental Workers (ASAEW) *Union of the Dorvik Trust (UDT) TRIDENT For Defence/Police workers: *Federation of Police Officers *National Union of Police Employees *Federation of Naval Defence Industry Workers (FNDIW) *Federation of Air Defence Industry Workers (FADIW) *Federation of Land Defence Industry Workers (FLDIW) *Dorvish Soldiers, Airmen and Sailors Alliance (DSASA) *Legion of Terra Volunteers Forum (LOTVF) Non-TUC There are also many other Unions which are not represented in the TUC, including: *Republic Legion (Represents Servicemen) *Legion of Terra Fund Employer Unions To balance the strong influence of employee unions, Dorvish employers have set up employer organizations of their own to protect their financial interests in Dorvik: * The Industrial League of Dorvik, ILD represents industrial businesses in Dorvik and its membership enterprises makes up some 35% of jobs in Dorvik, being the strongest employer organization in the country * United League of Enterprises, ULE represents mainly financial enterprises such as insurance & investment companies but also some technology & drug firms. The membership enterprises of the organization makes up some 25% of Dorvish jobs. * Union of Agricultural Producers & Associates, UAA represents major farmers, agricultural retailers & other associates. Its membership enterprises employ about 10% of the workforce. * Health Care & Welfare Service Association, HWA represents employers of the mentioned sectors and its membership partners makes up 10% of the employment * Independent Enterpreuner Union, IEU represents small enterpreuners and its members employ some 10% of jobs. Category:Dorvik